One-Four-Three
by Xaphrin
Summary: She was inside him, filling up all the broken cracks and damaged pieces he thought he had forgotten about over the years. She was the piece opposite of himself, and he knew that she would have always been his match in everything. But he still couldn't say it. Not yet. Saying it meant admitting it out loud, and neither one of them were ready for that. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**One-Four-Three  
** Part One

-o-

Even after all this time, Beast Boy loved looking into her eyes. There was something almost ethereal about them. They were these bright sparks of plum that filled her face with light and softness and emotion - everything that she pretended not to have. She worked so to hide behind that cool exterior and keep herself from him, but he knew better than to trust what she believed she was. Raven, at least to him, _was_ light and goodness, regardless of what she tried to tell him so often.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Beast Boy pressed kisses to her eyelids, murmuring "good morning, sleepy head" to her in a voice that was barely a whisper. Raven stirred and her eyes fluttered open, filling the small space of his room with the essence of _her_. His heart skipped in his chest and he watched as those bright eyes turned to look toward him, still shining with all the things she thought she could hide from him. He smiled and captured her lips in a soft kiss, trailing his fingertips up and down the side of her bare arm.

"It's still early," she whispered, rolling over onto her side. Raven tucked her arm back under her head and pushed her body tightly against his own, trying to keep herself close to him for a little longer at least. "Don't wake me up to go just yet. I deserve a little sleep after what you put me through last night."

Fighting back a smile, Beast Boy grinned, remembering the silk ribbon tight neatly around her wrists as he bent her into all kinds of peculiar and interesting shapes. His teeth found her earlobe and he nibbled, gorging himself on her soft, almost silent pants as her legs moved restlessly in his sheets. Even in the early morning, he could read her so well. Her eyes had barely opened once and already she wanted him, of course he was desperate for her as well. He smiled and kissed down her neck, lapping his tongue against the dark bite marks he had left the night before. She shivered, and her hips pushed back against him, reminding him that he had a very beautiful, very _naked_ woman in his arms.

"I'm awake, and I don't think I can go back to sleep," he murmured, his voice surprisingly low in the silence of his room. His mouth found a bite mark near her ear and he swirled his tongue around it. "I know you're awake too-"

"Only because you woke me up." Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled back onto her back, looking up into his face as she pulled his arm tighter over her chest. "You were kissing me."

He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Am I _not_ allowed to do that with my girlfriend?"

Her lips quirked to the side, as if she were fighting off another smile that threatened to appear, and she leaned back into his pillows looking up into his face. "Do you _like_ kissing me?"

"Of course!" He pretended to look offended. "It's my second favorite thing to do with my mouth."

Her eyebrow lifted, curious. "And what's the first?"

He grinned and raised himself over her, his nose brushing against her own. "Licking you clean, of course."

"You're being absolutely crass!" Raven's cheeks flushed and she pushed at his chest, be she could no longer hide the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It was almost as if she enjoyed his somewhat crude behavior, relishing in these little moments stolen between them.

He grinned and stole an innocent kiss from her lips. "I know." His teeth nipped at her lower lip and he leaned closer to her. "But, admit it, Rae, you like it when I'm a little crass."

"I do not!"

His eyebrow lifted in question, still fighting back the laughter rumbling around in his chest. It always was an amazing sight to see her show everything that she claimed she wasn't, that sometimes Beast Boy found himself staring at her in awe. Raven was, by definition, not a very soft or emotional person, and she wasn't filled with light either. No, she was much more reserved and cautious, guarding her emotions from almost everyone, even when she knew she should indulge in her feelings. But it seemed as though here, protected by him and hidden from the rest of the world, she let herself have a few things she never thought she could have before, including all the things like laughter and love.

Her hands reached up and buried into his hair, looking into his eyes with that sort of long, far-off expression. It was the look that he had come to love so easily. The one that spoke volumes while barely saying anything at all. Her tongue ran over her lower lip and she leaned up towards him, her breath whispering over his skin like shadows and silk. "So, Garfield… since we're both up, what did you want to do?"

Oh, she knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

One of his hands slipped over the bare curve of her shoulder, trailing lightly over her arm to tangle with her fingers. "I think we _both_ know what you want to do with me."

"Hmm…"

She tilted her face up to his again, her hands running down the curve of his spine before ending at the dip of his back. Her fingers easily found a curious knot of nerves there, rubbing it just a little to ease the tension in his muscles. The feeling was heavenly, and he shivered as his eyes fluttered close, a soft groan escaping his lips. It didn't matter that he tried to keep control of the situation, she would always find a way to take over. He gasped and buried his face into her neck, pushing and writhing against her.

"R-rae…" He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. "... _please_."

Her hands slipped a little lower to grab a handful of his ass and she squeezed playfully, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes lighting up as he pulled her closer to him. Everything about her entire being called out to him, _everything_. She was light and love and lust and darkness and shadows and fear and worry and happiness and… and _everything_. She was everything he had ever wanted and here she was, lying within his arms. He never realized how easily she had fit into his life and how much he wanted her there until this moment.

Beast Boy nipped at her neck, scraping his teeth over her pulse as he pulled back, looking into her eyes. His tongue traced his lower lip and he could feel his heart drop down from the space in his chest to the pit of his stomach. "How would you like it this time, Raven?"

" _Slow_."

His eyebrows lifted, but he let her continue.

" _Slow_ ," she repeated, a little softer. "I want you to make love to me." There was a heartbeat's pause and she looked away, as if she was embarrassed by what else she was going to say. Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at him again, her eyes still flashing strangely. "I enjoy it when we're rough and ruthless to each other, it feels _amazing_. But… _slow_. We're never slow and careful and-"

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He felt his heart skip again, his breath catching in the excitement gathering in his lungs, and he captured her mouth in a kiss that spoke everything she was trying to say: _she loved him_. There, in this moment, and all the moments before and after, she unequivocally _loved him_ , and he was helpless but to love her back. He knew he couldn't say the words just yet, neither of them were there quite yet, but if there was anything he could do, it was show her everything he felt with his body and hands.

His fingers slipped beneath his sheets and found the curve of her hips easily, tracing little, random patterns over her. Everything under her skin seemed to shiver and tremble with each pass of his hands. She was so responsive to him, like her body had been waiting for his forever and wanted nothing more than to be his and his alone. Licking his lips, Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her slowly and softly, each movement of his mouth drawing more and more from her. Raven responded in kind, little mewls in the back of her throat letting him know everything she was feeling.

His fingers dipped between her thighs, and with a tender nip to her lower lip, he slipped a finger into her. Raven's back arched just a little, a soft pant escaping her lips as she pushed up to meet his eager touch. Beast Boy felt something wild and possessive in him rise to the surface, clawing at the forefront of his mind to be free. It was so easy to give into instincts sometimes, but he knew better than to let the Beast control him this time. Raven had asked for _him_ to make love to her, not the carnal desires inside him.

Stealing another kiss from her lips, He pressed his forehead to her own and slipped a second finger inside her, rubbing his thumb in small circles over her clit. He could smell her lust rising, her body drenched in hormones and need and her own peculiar perfume, and Beast Boy felt his body shiver. He wanted to have her - every part of her.

"I said _slow_ …" Raven murmured, her hands grasping in the sheets in as a sigh of need escaped. "I didn't say _gentle_."

Beast Boy blushed and his thumb pressed harder to her clit, his mouth kissing down to her ear to whisper dirty, little secrets to her. He could feel her blood surge under his touch, practically boil with each passing second, and he smiled. His tongue traced the shell of her ear and he hummed softly to her. "Slow… not gentle…"

"Agonizingly slow."

He nipped at her ear and grinned. "I can make you wait forever to come, Raven. You know I can."

"I know." Her voice was breathy and her hips were starting to twist in that peculiar way again. "I want you to go slow, I want you to make love to me, but I don't want- _GARFIELD!_ "

He laughed, his teeth releasing the tender flesh of her nipple. Grinning up at her from beyond the curves of her breasts, Beast Boy found himself falling even more for her. His teeth scraped over her nipple and he flicked the peak with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. Raven twisted again, her powers snapping and crackling at her fingertips. She looked down at him, and her eyes fluttered with that unspoken need.

"I need you…"

He smiled, kissing down the dip of her stomach to the tender secrets hidden between her thighs. She smelled _delicious_ , and it was taking all of his self control to not gorge himself on everything Raven offered. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and he looked up at her again, pulling his fingers from her core and raising them to his lips. Without breaking her stare, he opened his mouth and lapped up her desire clinging to his fingertips, almost as if it were a delicacy that he couldn't get enough of. And truthfully, he _couldn't_ get enough of her. He'd be happy to spend the rest of eternity making love to her day in and day out until they were both too weak to stand. That would be his personal version of heaven.

Pulling his fingers from his mouth with an obscene _pop_ , he trailed them back down to her core, spreading her lips and exposing her to him. Her clit was swollen, and her could see her muscles trembling, barely on the edge of climax. _God_ , he wanted to taste her screams and her cum as every sinful word fell from her mouth. Beast Boy licked his lips and looked back up at her with a smirk. "You need me… to do _what_ , Raven?"

"You know." Her head fell back against the pillows and she gasped. " _Please, Garfield_."

He loved it when she said his name like that. Grinning, he placed little kisses over the top of her neatly trimmed hair, scraping his fangs over her skin.

She shivered, and let go of a little, feminine whine. " _Gar…_ "

"C'mon, Raven… _say it_."

"I need… I need you to eat me out!"

His lips curled up into a smile and he rested the curve of his cheek against the warmth of her thigh, his stare never turning away from the darkness and fire flashing in her eyes. She shivered and parted her legs just a little farther, as if welcoming him closer to her. Beast Boy felt his heart thrum out a sound that wasn't entirely real, pattering against his chest as every emotion he had ever felt for her came rushing to his head. He knew it was partly because of her powers that his body was reacting this way, but he didn't care. This love and lust mixed together to create something tumultuous and unnamed, and he relished the feeling.

Raven stole another glance into his face, throwing her arms over her eyes as she let out a desperate whimper, her legs moving restlessly again. " _Please_ , Gar… please… _eat me out._ "

He licked his lips. _With pleasure_.

Without another word, he dipped his mouth to her exposed core and flicked his tongue over her clit. Her body shivered and he could smell the sweat breaking out over her skin as the muscles in her back tensed and relaxed almost rhythmically in anticipation. She was teetering just on the edge of oblivion, waiting to fall over, and Beast Boy wanted to send her careening over the edge… but not before he tortured her a little first. After all, what fun was release if he didn't at least prolong the pleasure for as long as he could?

Another heartbeat skipped between them and Beast Boy smiled, before his lips to her core, sucking her clit between his lips. Raven convulsed almost immediately, her hands digging so hard into his sheets that Beast Boy _swore_ he could hear the sound of tearing fabric. Her lips parted and her back rose from the bed as her heels pressed tightly into the mattress. He smiled for just a moment, enjoying the realization that he had the ability to do _this_ to her, before he turned his attention back to her dripping, needy body.

His tongue flicked over her swollen, sensitive clit, sucking it into his mouth as he traced one hand up and down the inside of Raven's thighs. It only took a few moments for his fingers to find a secretive, sensitive spot near her hip. Biting back another, excited grin he traced little hearts and stars over her skin in time with his tongue against her clit, each movement drawing another desperate whimper or curse muttered between clenched teeth. She was slowly losing herself, breaking apart underneath him and he _loved it_.

Growling low in his throat, his lips released her clit and he drug his tongue up and down the length of her, tasting the sweet, unique flavor of her desire. Each lick to was slow and purposeful, trying to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could, trying to find all of her secrets with each pass of his mouth. A lick here. A bite there. Every movement was bringing her closer and closer to falling over… but not yet.

Beast Boy slipped his tongue deep into her core and Raven screamed again, one hand dropping his sheets to fall into his hair. Her chest rose and fell desperately, as if each breath would be her last, right before she lost complete control of herself. But he didn't stop, not this time at least. No, he continued to use his tongue to fuck her senseless, his mouth moving from between torturing her clit and slipping into her. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and all of her muscles tensed with desire as he felt the little flecks of her power spark over his skin.

She was ready to break at any moment.

Beast Boy let go of another, animalistic growl, and stabbed his tongue deep. He rubbed against _that spot_ , and it was as if a switch had been flipped inside her. Raven trembled and shook and her mouth fell open and silent ecstasy escaped. _Perfect_. He pulled her hips tight against his wanting mouth, feeling her body suddenly shudder with the final release of pleasure. Raven screamed loudly, nails biting into his scalp and she kept his head pinned between her thighs - not that he would have wanted to be anywhere else. He couldn't think of a more heavenly place to be than buried deep within her. Everything around him seemed to black out as the full force of her powers escaped with the strength of her climax, shuddering around him while she screamed over and over again, until it almost sounded as if her lungs had given out.

He smiled and continued to lap at her cum, tasting it like sweet nectar as he brought her down from her high slowly. She was panting, shivering against the sheets as her hands slowly released his hair and weakly slid down to rest in his sheets. Beast Boy smiled and picked up his head, leaning back on his heels as he watched her sweat-soaked body shiver.

" _Gar…_ "

He smiled at the sound of her breathy, weak voice. "Yeah?"

She panted a moment, her eyes glassy and unfocused. " _Oh my god_."

His smiled widened and he leaned over her. " _That_ good?"

She nodded, her eyes closing as she licked her lips. "Y-yeah."

Beast Boy waited another moment before whispering. "You know there's more."

Her eyes flicked open. "More?"

He leaned a little further back on his haunches, practically displaying his raging erection to her. It was standing proudly against his belly, a few drops of unreleased desire gathering at the tip. Beast Boy looked down between her legs, seeing Raven's muscles tighten and shiver again with that unquenchable need and anticipation for what he offered to her. Beast Boy felt something strange slip down his spine, and his hands massaged the firm flesh of her thighs as his need seemed to course through him like poison. He felt ready to burst, like his body was too heavy and too full to even consider leaving her arms just yet.

Raven's swollen lips parted and she sat up, tucking her knees under her as she reached out for him. That fire had returned tenfold to her glassy eyes, it was as if she took as much joy in pleasuring him as he did her, and that thought made his heart flutter again. He didn't know what she was doing to him with every look and touch, but Beast Boy found he was beginning to like it.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his body and crushing him to her chest. Her eyes were growing brighter and darker with each passing moment, and her stare flicked from his lips to his eyes and back again.

A second skipped.

And then another.

And then Beast Boy thought his world was going to explode.

Raven pulled him tight against herself, her hands slipping into his hair as she crushed her lips against his in a kiss that seemed more desperate and needy than lustful. She was trying to give him every part of her without saying those words that hung unspoken and precariously between them. Beast Boy groaned and leaned into her kiss, drawing his hands down her back as he met her kiss for kiss, letting her taste herself clinging to the shadows of his mouth.

She groaned and pushed herself closer to him, trapping his erection between their stomachs. Her fingertips slipped up and down the length of him, tracing his head before slipping down to the base of his cock and wrapping her hand around him. His teeth bit down on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he tried desperately to hold onto the last dregs of his self control. He wanted to roll her under him, to slip himself into the sanctuary of her body and take everything she offered to him.

He felt his hips push deeper into her grip, and his mouth moved over her own as his knees began to shake. Seconds seem to drag out into hours, until his body was oversensitized and his lips were numb from the desperate, poisonous kisses she offered. His back fell back against his mattress, and he looked up into her dark eyes as she crawled over him, her hands trailing up and down the planes of his chest. Gasping, shivering between her kisses, he watched as she straddled his hips and rubbed herself over him, taking just the head of his cock into her and nothing more.

"Y-you're teasing me."

She smiled and rested her hands over his heart, her nails lightly scratching him in time with his frantic heart.

" _Raven_ …"

Raven pressed her lips to the shell of his ear. "Say it, Garfield…"

His back arched, trying to push himself deeper into her, but she kept him pinned beneath her, never letting him have the upperhand. Beast Boy growled. He was desperate now, his need and lust practically controlling him to the point that he wasn't sure if he would ever fully recover from her. Gasping out her name, he looked up into those eyes that commanded his soul, barely whispering, " _Please_."

"There's a good boy."

Beast Boy practically roared as she took the length of him into her body in one, torturously slow movement. His hands tightened into her hips, claws cutting into the thin, tender flesh like it was silk and pulling her tightly against himself until she was seated fully on him. He was gasping and writhing under her, pushing himself into her as the uncontrollable wildness seemed to seep into the frayed edges of his sanity. He wanted to _fuck her_ , to own her, to destroy her and consume her, but at the same time, he wanted to protect her, love her, and keep her safe from himself.

She was both sanity and insanity at the same time, and his world broke apart every time she was near.

Beast Boy's head fell back into the pillow and he roared again, feeling her begin a slow, tantalizing grind against him. Every nerve-ending was on fire, sparking with every movement of her body. Raven's hands steadied her body on his chest and her hips began to move slowly in an erratic, patternless dance. Some of her thrusts were slow and sensual, others were fast and needy, as if she was giving both of them just a taste of pleasure but not letting them have everything they wanted. Beast Boy thought his head was going to implode by the sensation of it all and he gasped and grunted, never sure if he was in heaven or hell.

Raven paused after a moment, her thighs tightening and trembling. She gasped, her hands stilling on his chest as she swallowed sensations sparking through her veins. "I'm…"

"I know." He screwed his eyes shut and tightened his hands on her hips to the point he might bruise her. Beast Boy drew in a deep breath and pushed his cock deep into her body as his eyes fluttered. "I- I _know_ … come on, Raven… let me…"

"Let you _what?_ " Her voice was breathy, as if she was reaching for the peak again and she wasn't quite there. " _Fuck me?_ "

Hearing her say it so brashly made his body jump and Beast Boy bit back another growl, the wildness inside him still scratching to let go and be free. If it was out, he could claim her like the animal he was, and it would have been _beautiful_. He dropped his head back on the pillow again and tried to focus on _anything_ other than the delicious sounds she was making, or the way she smelled, or the way the warmth of her body when he was buried deep within her - anything to keep him from coming before he was ready.

" _Yes_ ," he grunted. "Let me…"

Her teeth ground together, as if she was fighting against herself.

Beast Boy couldn't wait any longer, he pulled himself from her body in one swift movement and rolled her onto her knees, pulling her arms tightly behind her back. He was losing himself to the carnal, base emotions inside him. It was no longer about love or lust, but pure, desperate instinct. His stare darkened around the edges as he looked down the length of her back, marred with bites and marks. Some of them were from the night before, and some of them were far fresher. They were little marks of his possession, and they only served to make her even more beautiful to him.

Beast Boy looked down at himself, dripping with her wetness, ready to burst at the first brush of her core against his cock. A second skipped in silence and he gasped out curses and groans, watching as she pushed herself against him, trying to free her arms and get him to pleasure her. He licked his lips and smiled, and without another word, he pushed his cock into her body.

Raven screamed.

Beast Boy felt his control finally slip from his grasp.

Letting go of a primal scream, he released her arms from behind her back and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her body ruthlessly. Pleasure became paramount, and nothing outside of this moment of need and desire mattered. Only his lust, Raven's need, and their desperate search for release. His hips were practically a blur and he pinned her beneath him, fucking her over and over and over until he could feel that little flame in the pit of his stomach burn into a conflagration that threatened to consume them both. Beast Boy's hands tightened and he reached around her hip to finger her clit, giving her that last bit of sensation to send her far past that elusive peak and into Nirvana.

Raven's muscles seized and she screamed into his mattress, the sound barely muffled.

Beast Boy felt like his entire world was coming down around his ears and he shivered in desperation, as a few pathetic thrusts sent him with her. He gasped and screamed, letting his head fall back against his shoulders as he let out a raw, ragged scream followed by her name. It was like pleasure had completely consumed him, leaving him nothing more than just a shell of himself, allowing for even more bits of Raven to find their way into his soul. He let go of a soft, quiet sigh and relishing in the aftershocks of pleasure that were still flickering over his skin.

Shivering and twitching, he managed to pull himself from Raven's body, and he fell onto the bed next to her. She mewled as he pulled her tightly against him, resting his forehead against the back of her neck. A long, heavy silence slipped between them as they tried to catch their breath and remember how to think, let alone _talk_. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and he peppered kisses over her shoulders, whispering soft endearments into her skin, unsure if she could hear them. They were all the things he wished he had the courage to say outloud.

"Wow."

His mouth stopped at her neck and he smiled. "Wow?"

" _Wow_."

"Raven," he chuckled, his voice teasing as he nuzzled a tender spot on her neck, "are you _speechless?_ " Beast Boy could feel her blush and he smiled brightly, nipping at her ear. "You _are_ , aren't you? Have I actually fucked you speechless?"

"It's been known to happen." She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, lips twitching as if she was fighting off a smile.

"I know." Beast Boy pressed an innocent kiss to her lips, his expression almost apologetic now. He felt something inside him bubble and twist, and he glanced away, not quite meeting her stare. "So much for going slow. Sorry, it wasn't quite what you asked for."

"That's alright…" Raven nestled deeper into his covers, pulling his arm around her as she let go of a soft, almost gentle sigh. "That just means you'll have to try again later."

"Is that so?"

"It most certainly _is_."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to try later."

"Yes, you will."

He laughed and brushed his nose against her own, the warmth in his heart returning again. She was an enigma, that was for certain, but there was something about her that called to him. To anyone else she was cold and reserved, but to him she was light and goodness. Beast Boy felt those words rise into his throat and he pushed them back down, still not ready to admit them to her just yet. Instead he kissed her closed eyes and trailed his fingers up and down her arms, offering her what little bit of relaxation and rest he could.

"Raven?"

"Mm?"

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he lifted himself over her. Her eyes were still closed, but he could feel her tense just a little, as if she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to hear those words yet either. Beast Boy looked down into her almost serene expression, and he knew in his heart that every part of himself belonged to _her_. He wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he did. She was inside him, filling up all the broken cracks and damaged pieces he thought he had forgotten about over the years. She was the piece opposite of himself, and he knew that she would have always been his match in everything.

But he still couldn't say it.

Not yet.

Saying it meant admitting it out loud, and neither one of them were ready for that.

Beast Boy sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder, muttering softly. "One. Four. Three."

Her lips twitched but her eyes didn't open, and she whispered back to him. "One. Four. Three."

And that was all they needed… for now.

* * *

 _This was my Teen Titans Secret Santa gift to Darkx143 on Tumblr. I put it up here so it was a bit easier to read. Part two will be coming shortly. I hope it's enjoyed!_

 _Thanks for reading, and thanks for being awesome._


	2. Chapter 2

**One-Four-Three**

-o-

It had been several months since then and while their relationship had made some progress, they were still teetering on the edge of those words that hung silently unspoken between them. There had been moments where they almost slipped from between either of their lips. Sometimes it was when they were battle-worn and broken, their bodies heavy with exhaustion and laden with guilt and grief and echoes of all the things they wanted to say. Other times it was when they were both in the throes of passion, Beast Boy's teeth easily finding some secret hollow on her body, their forms slick with sweat and need, when they were riding the high of adrenaline. And other times the words nearly came out when the world was quiet, their minds and hearts were still, and there was nothing else they could say…

But they didn't.

The words never seemed to make it past "One. Four. Three."

So, over and over, they stared into each other's eyes and whispered deliciously depraved comments, angry accusations, heart-breaking secrets, but never _those_ words. Secretly they both hoped that someday the words would come out and they would be able to say what they wanted freely and without fear, but neither of them were ready for that yet. Their relationship felt strong, it felt right for both of them, practically eternal, but neither one of them could say it. Saying it meant admitting so much more than they were ready for.

 _But then that day happened._

And Beast Boy prayed to every god he could think of to let him have one more chance to tell her how he felt, and say those words they neither of them had the courage to say. But praying didn't do him any good, and he should have known that. No matter what he did or what he said or what he bargained with for that second chance to tell her he loved her, Beast Boy had to admit the truth: that all of those chances to tell her he loved her had been taken away from him.

And now he was here, in the middle of of a battle, noise and chaos fading away as he gathered her tiny form into her arms. When had she gotten so small? When had it seemed like he could hold every part of her in the palm of his hand? Beast Boy pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the strange crunching sound in his left hip. If he was in pain, he couldn't feel it. Or, at least, he didn't let himself feel it.

He brushed a few locks of hair back from her forehead, peppering kisses over her eyelids. With each kiss, he could taste blood and dirt mingling together, creating a putrid taste in his mouth. Shivering, Beast Boy pulled her tightly against his chest, trying to listen to her heartbeat as the battle raged around them.

"Raven…"

"Gar."

Her eyes were a strange sort of dark, glassy almost, as if she was reaching out and looking at something that wasn't there. Beast Boy felt something cold at his back, like a shadow sliding over his skin, and he knew that if he had the strength to turn around, he would see Death standing silently behind him.

"Y-you're going to be okay." His voice was wavering and his arms were starting to shake, and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he fell apart entirely. Swallowing the panic that was gnawing at his bones, he forced a smile he hoped was supportive and tried to prop her up in his arms. "I… I know it hurts, but you've got to hold on a little bit longer. You've got to stay with me, okay? I know the paramedics will be here any second. I bet that as soon as they get here they'll-"

"Gar," she whispered, effectively silencing his rambling. She lifted a paled hand, her fingers tipped with her own blood, and pressed her palm to his cheeks. "It's okay."

He closed his eyes, practically _willing_ the words to come out, as if saying them would fix all this. But there was nothing more that a sort of strange, strangled silence between them. Beast Boy pressed his forehead to her own and felt his body shake with sobs, over and over and over again until he wasn't sure if his voice would take anymore. Everything felt dry and tired and broken, and nothing inside him felt quite right, like he was missing a piece he didn't know he needed.

"Raven…"

"We'll see each other again."

"How do you know?" He was gasping now, feeling that chill at his back freeze him to the bones. He licked his lips and tasted blood again, his stomach turning with the metallic flavor. "How do you know what we'll…" He trailed off, his voice too sore to continue and his heart too heavy to fill the silence with words.

"I just know."

His anger flared dramatically. Everything inside him felt hot with rage or disgust. Raven should have known better than to respond like that. That wasn't an answer! That was a pathetic excuse to try and ease his feelings. It was-

Beast Boy stopped thinking, the world had gone still, and the coldness at his back had vanished.

He opened his eyes and looked down into the empty, lifeless body he held.

 _We'll see each other again._

But _how_?

-o-

 _[Fifty Years Later]_

The park was filled with a sort of strangely bright and exciting laughter that seemed to almost sparkle with sound. It was friendly, sweet, inviting, reminding Garfield of all the things he should have had in his life. A pang of guilt and sadness pierced his heart and he rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off the memories that seemed to flow so freely as of late. His _date_ was approaching much quicker than anticipated, at least that was what the letter in his hand was telling him. His doctor didn't have the balls to tell him to his face, but wrote a letter instead.

 _Dear Mister Logan, we regret to inform you that the virus has mutated since your last check-up, and while we don't anticipate on it mutating any further, we must continue to address the possibility that this is not treatable._

Garfield hadn't read the rest of the letter. He knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid.

He was dying. Slowly. Painfully. Only a few more months left before his body gave up and he shuffled off this mortal coil.

He smirked. Raven would have been mildly impressed with his Shakespeare.

Sighing in defeat, Garfield leaned back against the park bench, looking out at all the kids playing over the jungle gyms and swings. There was a sort of strange solace in watching his friends' grandchildren play, and vaguely he wondered if things would have been different for him. If instead of watching his friends' grandchildren, he would be watching his own. He would be watching them play games and swing and laugh. They would all have their grandmother's eyes.

Raven's eyes.

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, thinking about her again. Her soft, little smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. The way she looked up at him from under his covers as the morning light poured in through the window. The noise she made when she knew he was being ridiculous, but felt obligated to agree with him for one reason or another. All of her little quirks still tugging at the corner of his mind, over and over until he was practically drowning in her memories. It was soft and perfect, and while Garfield knew that he could sometimes romanticize her after her death, there was so much about these memories that felt _real_. There was so much about Raven that felt _real._

Almost as if he could touch her again.

"Beast Boy."

Garfield's eyes shot open and he looked down at his feet, seeing a small little toddler waddle over to where he sat. She had barely learned to walk, and she seemed to run head-first into an awkward sprint to try and reach him. Blinking in shock at the sound of his old moniker, he reached down and picked the little girl up, setting her on his lap and readjusting her little, blue dress.

"Sorry!" Her mother ran after her, waving her hands and muttering more apologies. "She wanted to see you, and I couldn't stop her in time!"

"It's… it's all right." Garfield looked down into the little girl's pale face, looking into those too-dark eyes that reminded him of…

No.

It couldn't be.

Not when he was this close to death.

Not when this girl was so full of life.

Garfield watched her face as she smiled and reached for him, her tiny fingers catching the folds of his shirt. His heart pounded and his head seemed to be filled with the sound of Raven's words, echoing over and over and over again until it became a cacophony inside his own mind. His eyes widened and he watched her, focusing on the noise only he could hear.

 _We'll see each other again_.

The little girl grinned. "Beast Boy!"

* * *

 _This was the second part to Darkx143's Secret Santa, as a request from her. In my head it was so much better than how it came out on page. :\ I'm sorry. Thanks for putting up with me, and I hope it's not awful._


End file.
